


[兔赤(微影日)]記號

by Kansaki0808



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansaki0808/pseuds/Kansaki0808
Summary: 字好少啊想了好久那些隨手就是一萬字的作者根本是神樣啊唉
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 6





	[兔赤(微影日)]記號

**Author's Note:**

> 字好少啊  
> 想了好久  
> 那些隨手就是一萬字的作者根本是神樣啊唉

"哇喔喔喔徒弟你的信息素變了!!!"木兔好像發現什麼新大陸一樣眼裡閃著星星，抓起日向的後頸猛聞。  
影山戒備的看了木兔一眼，伸手輕輕攬住omega的腰，赤葦知道，這是alpha對omega天生的占有欲和保護欲。  
"日向，祝福你呦。"赤葦笑著說，而日向臉紅的一塌糊塗。  
\-----  
"赤葦啊，不覺得我們隊裡也該有一個omega嗎?"木兔問。赤葦心中一陣絞痛。  
赤葦是beta，他是多麼羨慕日向能有自己alpha的氣味，那個後頸的紅印象徵著他已屬於他，他也屬於他，兩人會成為番也是意料之中的事。兩人站在一起時，是那麼般配，影山寵溺的眼神，日向崇拜的目光......  
這兩人只能說，就是天生一對。所有知道他們在一起的人，都曾笑笑的說過，這兩個人就算是命運之番也不會意外。  
那自己呢？  
孤爪曾經問過他是不是喜歡木兔前輩，他沒有承認，卻也沒有否認，只是指指自己的後頸說自己是beta，僅此而已。  
"吶，赤葦，我好想要一個香噴噴的omega喔。"  
"為什麼呢？beta不好嗎？"赤葦問。  
"因為我也想要擁有一個人啊，不覺得很浪漫嗎？"木兔說。  
赤葦記得以前木兔對他說過，如果他是omega，自己早就忍不住會標記他了。  
但是赤葦不是。  
兩人距離番，或許只差一步之遙，但那一步，是誰也沒辦法改變的第二性別。  
他也很希望自己能被誰標記啊，尤其是一個，名叫木兔光太郎的前輩。  
捏了捏口袋裡的小瓶子，赤葦打斷自己的思緒，去練球了。  
\-----  
"赤葦你要洗澡了嗎?"木兔很有朝氣的問。  
"好的，木兔前輩要洗了嗎，那等我一下可以嗎?"  
透明的小瓶子裡裝著暗紅的液體，赤葦知道那是omega的血。裡面有比他們的信息素更加令alpha沒有抵抗力的成分，他在確保沒有人看到之後，小心的將那個液體滴在後頸。  
只需要一滴就好了。  
讓我也來當當一天的omega吧。  
木兔正在裡面愜意的泡澡，突然像是被什麼東西控製住一樣，僵硬的從浴缸裡爬出來，然後撲向赤葦。  
木兔理智全失，他瘋了一樣的扒掉赤葦的衣服，吸吮這赤葦的嘴唇，手伸進那個逐漸變得濕潤的洞穴擴張。  
原來當omega是這樣的感覺嗎......?  
好羨慕啊，日向。  
好緊，可是好舒服，alpha的巨物整根沒入，輕易的碰觸到敏感點。腸液被擠得微微滲出來，alpha粗重的喘息著。  
然後是滿滿的溫暖。  
同一瞬間，木兔咬向赤葦的後頸，血被舔了乾淨，木兔又狠狠的咬了一口。  
幾秒鐘之後，理智重回木兔的眼中，還有滿滿的錯愕。  
"赤......赤葦，對不起啊為什麼，你不是beta嗎……"  
"我是beta啊，但是，如果是這樣的我，木兔前輩會喜歡我嗎？"  
"我本來就喜歡你嘛，再說beta就beta嘛又怎樣了，反正赤葦比omega還要香。你沒必要這樣子啊，還有，早知道你喜歡我，那時候就別跟你講那些話了啦。"木兔懊惱的說。  
頸間微微的痛了一下，木兔露出得意的笑容:"看!!!"  
赤葦的脖頸處多了一個吻痕。"現在你是我的beta了！"  
真好啊，木兔前輩的記號。


End file.
